Naruto version of The Hunger Games
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This is my version of the hunger games in the Naruto world. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up everyone? This is the Naruto verison of the Hunger Game. A Naruko and Sasuke verison :). Anyways it's going to be going by the movie, but a few addings and mixing going on. I hope you enjoy it. Here is a note for everyone who reads this. The tributes are Naruko, Sasuke, Garra, Sakura,Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru,Timari, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Hal, Lean, Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Orochimaru, Me as Luna, Warlock. If you want to be part of it, then just put a name down and I will put it in. I need three more people, so let's get started.**

**~X~**

"No! No!" I shot right out of my bed and ran over to Ino's bed who was right across from mine. I started shaking her, as she was sqirming around her bed. "Ino. Ino, it's okay: wake u." Her eyes flew open and looked right at me. She has been having nightmares ever since she turned twelve about two months ago.

"Naruko." She whispered and crushed right into my chest and hugged me tight, as if she was afriad that I was not real. I return the hug to help her get rid her thoughs.

"It's okay, your okay." I whispered to her, as I stroke her hair like a mother dose. Our mother stopped acting like one ever since we lost our father right in middle of the Coal Mine's. He was crushed to death by fallen rocks in the middle of work. Mom has never been the same ever since.

"It was me." She was shivering from fear that made me rock her back and forwth.

"I know, I know, but it's not. It's your first year Ino, your name has only been there once; there not going to pick you." I rubbed her shoulder. "Now go back to sleep."

"I can't." I don't blam her for being scared. I went through the same thing when I turned twelve four years ago. I sign and kissed her forehead.

"Try, just try." I whispered against before gently pushing her on her bed.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said  
'Don't leave  
me here alone

But all that's dead and gone  
and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now

Come morning light  
You and I'll be Safe and Sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now

Come morning light  
You and I'll be Safe and Sound

Ooooh, ooooh, oooh,  
Oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alight  
Come morning light, You and I'll be Safe and Sound...

Ooooh, oooh, ooooh, oooh, oh, oh

I look down at Ino and saw that she was sound asleep. I smiled saddly at her and gave her a kiss ontop of her head. I slowly and softly walked out of room without waking her up. I looked in my mother's room and saw that she was still alseep.

I walk down the stair and put my father's jacket on. Ino's cat Leper hissed right at me and rolled my eyes. "I'll still cool you, you little bastard." I then forced the door open and walked out. It was raining out, but I'm still going to try hunter for a while. First I have to meet up with a good friend.

I ran down the street and right over to the bread shop where I saw my childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha being forced out of the shop by his father. He was holding two burnt loafs of bread and his father smacked him face making me turn away.

I hid behind the tree, the tree that I was leaning against when I saw starving out in the rain.

_Flashback_

_I saw only about ten when I was leaning against the tree soak and wet when I saw Sasuke being smacked in the head by his dad and yelling at him. He saids words that no kid should hear and stormed inside leaving Sasuke out in the rain. Sasuke turned and saw now facing me. He was shocked to see me out there in the weather that he ran out into the rain and joined me by my side._

_"Naruko?" He knee down right next to me and pulled me against me. "Your so skinny and weak." He whispered. He broke off a peice of bread off the good side and put it against my lips. I can feel the warmth of the bread against my lips and the stream of the bread flowing up my nose making my mouth water. "Naruko eat. Eat."_

_End of flashback_

I slowly peeked around the tree and saw Sasuke through bread out the pigs when he saw me. He smiled and waved me up. His father must have went inside because he was not on the porch anymore. I ran up the porch and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at the fainted hand print on his face.

"Yeah, but are you doing here? I though you would be out hunting."

I pulled away, but kept my hands on his shoulders. "I am, but I wanted to see you." Sasuke chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad to see you. Oh, here." He reached into his aron pocket and pulled a cheese bum, my favorite.

"Oh my this real?" I took it from him and smelt it. He laughed and nodded.

"It should be because I just made it." He sat down on the porch and pulled me down with him. I smiled right at him and broke the bread in half and lend him one. He gladly took it. "Happy Hunger Gmes-"

"And may all the odds may forever be in your favor." I took a bite of bread and looked out into the rain.

I heard Sasuke sign right next to me. "We could do it you know." I looked over at me with a smile. "Take off and live in the woods." I chuckled and leaned against him.

"They will catch us."

"Maybe not."

"we wouldn't make five miles." Sasuke then wrapped his arm around me.

"I would. Just run to the sunset and never look back. I will forget everthing that happened here." I looked right up at him, as I swollows the last peice of bread.

"Is that what you want?'

I looked down at his feet and took a bite of bread. "Yeah, it is; because I don't want to be like this or even feel like this, but I can't." I looked down at me. "No matter what, I can't leave you behind." I saw that he was serious when I looked into his midnight eyes. Did he feel what I felt for him for years. The rain suddently stopped and Sasuke leaned in close. Our lips was just about to meet when the wind picked up. We looked up at and saw the hover craft coming over our head and Sasuke pulled us back against the wall and kept me close.

"It's time." I whispered.

**To be continued**


	2. Getting ready

I was hiding behind a large tree with my bow ready to be used, as Sasuke was sitting on a rock be still. I pulled my arrow back at the squarrel that was sitting there eating a nut in the tree. Just aseoncond later I released the string letting my arrow fly right into the eye of the animal. The animal fell right out of the tree and hit the a stone at the bottom.

"Nice shot." Sasuke called out, as he stood up from the roch he was sitting on. I looked behind over my shoulder and smiled right at him. Sasuke walked right around me and over to the dead squarrel. He lifted the animal up by his tail and held it up for me to see. My arrow was through and through the right eye. "Let's get out of here, the calling starts in an hour."

In an hour. Just another hour until a poor soul is being chosen to be taken away from home. Sasuke and I rushed out of the woods with our pray and ran under the gate before anyone could see us.

Sasuke grabbed my shoulder to make me face him. "I got something for Ino. I know it's her first year going through this, so I got her this mickingjay pin. I heard it was supose to pertect her." He whispered , as he passed me a golden pin. I looked at it with a smile on my face before looking at Sasuke and kissed his cheek.

"You are the sweetest guy I ever met Sasuke. Thank you so much." Sasuke smiled and removed my bangs from my face.

"You know I love your siste like she is my own." For then kissed me on the forehead, as I giggled. "Alright go get some money for the money." Sasuke smiled one more time before making him way back to his house to get ready for today.

I watched as he disappeared from around the corner of the street to his house. I turned my way to my house to stop by the trading center.

~X~

They did have anything big beside getting three eggs, so I took it and head home to get ready. I kept hold of my bow and also to the strap of my arrow bag, as I walked into the house. Mom was cooking breakfast, as Ino walked out of our room wearing my dress that I use to wear when I was her age.

They see or hear me when I set my stuff down against the wall by the door. "Mom." Ino called out to get her attention. Mom turned, but just stared, I cut in.

"Oh you look, so beautiful." I said proudly, as I kneed down right in front of her. I saw the back of her shirt untucked. I smiled and tucked it in for her. "You look wonderful."

Ino smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I got a dress ready for you Naruko." I frownd and look down at the ground.

"Okay."

~X~

I scrubbed every inch of dirt off my sink with cold water, but I got use to it after fifth teen years. I got out of the small tub and wrapped myself with a towel and walked inside my room and there laying on the bed was my mothers dress.

**To be continued**


End file.
